Krad's light angel
by KhonsuYue
Summary: Sucky summery: Krad is the angel of light and Raye is the light he chose to love


KhonYu: ok Guys you know the routine, I don't know Dnangel or the white wings (You know who I'm talking about)

_Even if I hold you with all my loneliness_

_We still can't be one…_

The moonlight bathed the angel's hair, appearing more silver then gold, as he quietly stood besides her sleeping figure. She appeared so peaceful, innocent, unmarked by the world; her mind off in an abyss of a dream; leaving her vulnerable.

Krad slowly reach down, hesitating when his fingers were close to the frail skin of her throat. Many nights he thought of ending this girl's life by gripping her neck till it twist, breaking in his hands. It wasn't anything personal; it was just his mission. His hands began to pull down the sheet till it was reached her waist. Through the faded blue fabric of her pajama top was the shape of a cross.

'_Destroy the Cross of Eternal-dreams and you'll never worry of this girl's inference with your mission._' The sentence echoed in his mind. His hands were now shaking at the thought of her cold stoned body. _'What's wrong with me?' _he wondered, the thought of destroying had always excited him but now… now it only frighten him.

_The only thing we can deeply feel beside kindness is pain…_

Looking down, Krad noticed the faint black and blue brushes on her arms. "Hiwatari..." He hissed the name between his teeth. He despised the man as much as his host. They did however have the some common goal; the end of the legendary phantom thief. Krad knew that the older Hiwatari wanted to control the Hikari arts but he never thought that the commander's father would go so far as to use violence to get his way. The ice hunter's anger was soon replaced with …guilt? Now he was confused; why did he feel guilty? She wasn't a living being; just an unlucky soul trapped in an artwork. Yet…

_Let us be connected…_

'_I know I'm supposed to feel hateful towards to you and Satoshi… but really I'm grateful. If the Hikaris didn't create the cross or any of the art work… I wouldn't be here right now.'_She was the first person, aside from his creator, to show him emotions besides hated. The emotions that have been buried deep within his cold exterior were now beginning to surface.

_We don't dream anymore, hesitating, we hold hands…_

Memories began to flow; the night he show her the shards of his past, their first kiss, the night they made love, when he showed her the artworks that the Hikaris believed to be destroyed. Tears lingered in his eyes yet he refused to let them fall. He started to look at the soft reddish orange glow of her hair. The shadows of her eyelashes gently kiss her light sun-kissed skin. Many times he turned her away, only thinking of her demise, how foolish of her to trust him with her life. How hideous she was. Yet now he couldn't remember the reason why he thought she was ugly. She appeared beautiful as a sunrise. He; who was always been in power, couldn't find the strength to destroy her.

_We start walking towards the cruel dawn..._

He knew what would happen if Satoshi or Hiwatari found out about this. They would send her away or worse… have her sealed and destroyed. He figured this was one of Darks tricks when the Axel girl brought her here, bait used to gain his trust only to steal more artworks. Or maybe she was a demon that appeared from his personal hell, pretending to care for him only to leave him in a more lonely existence. Whatever the reason; he no longer seemed to care. She was here and, for now, she was his.

_I'm sure real words are somewhere in the real world…_

A gentle touch on his check pulled from his thoughts, glancing down he saw two lavender orbs staring up at him with the warmth of the sun. He didn't understand; he was feared by others, hated by his host and other half, used only as a tool by the older Hiwatari yet she looked at him as if he truly was as he appeared to be; an angel.

"Why? Why are you with me?" He asked dropping his ice demon appearance.

"Because if I wasn't, you would come looking for me." She answers with a sleepy smile. Krad snorted at the corny remark, it was true though. Since she had the cross, Krad would have found her eventually and still he would love her.

Krad gave a wicked grin as he kissed his little demon without hesitation. The taste of peppermint lingered on her lips. As they came for air Krad pulled out a white carnation from its vase and snapped off most of the stem. "You do realize…" He begins; placing the flower behind her ear. "You're mine now and I will never let you go."

She laughed, "Silly angel you don't need to tell me." She whispered as she pulls him down for another passionate kiss. _'For the moment I saw you, I knew I was yours.' _She thought laughing at herself for making another corny line. Yet her laughter soon became moans as the angel became one with the little soul.

_They hide in our silent nights…_

As sunlight dawned through the window Krad slowly woke up to the light of day and to the girl resting in his arms a sky blue sheet wrapped around their waists lazily. He knew he had to get up and be Hiwatari's lapdog once more but for now this was where he wanted to be. Smiling gentle; he kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered seeing her small sleepy smile. "Now and forever, my beautiful Raye."

_They still do…_

An: KhonYu: When watching Love-less I heard the ending song and it made me think about Krad and Raye thus the short story was made. Sorry I don't know what the name of the song is but you can find the lyric in this story I hope you like it.

Remember; I can take some criticism or comments, just plz no burning.

Krad: that would be my job.(holds up an engery blast towards the author)

KhonYu: O.O; help me.

Raye: hope you like the fic, take care now


End file.
